Escape The Heat
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: Ashley plans a way to cool down from the heat.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is a request for Mat49324. I hope you enjoy it._

**Escape the Heat**

Ashley stood looking out towards the forest. KO-35 was a great planet. They had the cities and the towns, but there was still plenty of forests and wild area. Some was used for experiments, some held tradition. The Yellow Ranger looked down at her hand and then over to the West, the mines where Andros got the gem for her ring were over there. She liked that she could see it from their house.

She wondered what everyone was doing. The hot air blew through her hair, it was a hot day. A smile fell upon her lips as she realized that they should go swimming.

Hurrying inside she went upstairs and found Andros just walking out of their room, "Hey Ash. What's going on?"

She smiled, "I have an idea."

"What?"

"Let's go swimming."

"Now?"

Ashley looked at him, something was going on, "What is it Andros?"

"It's just…they need me."

"Oh. Well…I suppose you have to go now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Maybe Cassie and Karone?"

"Maybe, I'll try them out."

"I really am sorry."

"Do they need me?"

"Just me and Zhane."

"Right."

"I love you and I'll see you later."

He leaned in and the two shared a gentle kiss before he left.

Ashley watched him leave and then let herself sigh. She hated when he got called in, but…there wasn't much else to be done. They were still building up their world to what it used to be, and that was hard. The brunette looked out the window again and realized that it was a nice day and there wasn't any reason to spoil it.

Getting on the house communicator she waited until Cassie answered, "Hey Ash."

"Hey Cassie, how are you?" Ashley loved the communicators, they were just like phones on Earth, only you could see the person.

"Good."

"Where's Ciaran?"

"He's at his home planet, there's a huge meeting."

"And you didn't go?"

Her friend shrugged, "I don't have to go everywhere with him you know."

"I know that, I'm just saying, considering everything I would have thought you would want to be with him."

"Ash, I do, it's just, not a necessity every single moment. We're there for each other and we communicate. Don't forgot that the universe is pretty safe for the moment."

"I know."

Cassie smiled, "So then where's Andros?"

A smile flittered across Ashley's face, "He and I don't have to do everything together all the time."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Funny. Let me guess he's in with the council?"

"Along with Zhane."

"I thought so. So what did you want to do?"

"Well…" Ashley paused for dramatic effect, "I was thinking we could go swimming. It's such a nice day out."

"Sounds great. Have you called anyone else?"

"You were the first."

"Alright, I'll call TJ and Carlos."

"I'll see if I can't get a hold of Karone."

"Great!"

Ashley dialed for Karone and waited for a few minutes before Karone answered the communicator.

"Hey Ashley."

"Hey Karone. How are things going?"

"Good."

"What are you up to today?"

"Nothing as of right now. I mean I just finished the dishes. And I assume you know that Zhane had to take off to that meeting since it's him and Andros?"

"Yeah." Ashley felt a slight frown settle on her features before she remembered her plans for that day, "But it's their loss."

The blonde tilted her head, "What do you have planned?"

"Swimming. It'll be so much fun."

Karone smiled, "You know, I think you're right. That does sound like fun. Plus it is a bit hot out."

"Exactly. Cassie is calling TJ and Carlos."

"What about Ciaran?"

"He's at his home planet taking care of somethings."

Karone nodded, "That makes sense. So did you have a destination in mind?"

"I was either thinking the pool, or the lake just to the west of us."

"How about the lake; the pool is probably really crowded."

The brunette nodded, "You're probably right. The lake will be less crowded, and it will still be just as fun."

"Alright, so do we want to meet there or…" Karone trailed off and waited for Ashley to speak.

Ashley thought about it, "How about we meet there?" Before she could say good bye to Karone she saw that she had another call coming through from Cassie, "Hold on just a moment Karone. Cassie's calling, I'm going to put her own for you too." Ashley pressed a button, "Hey Cass."

"Were you able to get a hold of Karone?"

"Actually…" Ashley paused and waited a moment as the screens adjusted so that all the girls could see each other.

Karone smiled, "Hey Cassie."

"How are you doing Karone?"

"Good. Heard Ciaran is good for a bit."

Cassie rolled her eyes and looked at Ashley, "Really?"

"Come on, she was just curious about him coming swimming."

Cassie nodded, "So is that a go with you Karone?"

"Of course. What about TJ and Carlos?"

The dark haired girl nodded, "Yep, they both want to."

Ashley spoke up, "We can meet by the lake. We figured it would be less crowded."

"Actually TJ was thinking about at Cyndra's house. She has a pool." Cassie informed the two girls.

All three of the girls smiled at TJ's…well she wasn't exactly his girlfriend, but they were going out. She was a scientist and they had met during one of the times Andros and Zhane were showing them around KO-35.

"Sounds good." Ashley said.

"Definitely, so meet there?"

"Half an hour?"

"See you then."

The three girls hung up and Ashley immediately went upstairs to get her swimming suit.

* * *

A half an hour later found the group at Cyndra's pool. Karone was wearing a light purple bathing suit, Ashley had on a yellow one and Cassie had on a black one. Cyndra had a blue suit while Carlos and TJ each had on black and blue trunks. Carlos and TJ and gone into the water almost immediately while Karone had started talking to Cyndra. Ashley and Cassie sat down by the pool before getting in.

"Come on Ashley, Cassie!" Carlos called out while their feet dangled into the cool water.

"I'm debating." Ashley grinned at her friend.

Carlos and TJ shared a look and then splashed the two girls. Cassie raised her eyebrow, "Really?" She then looked at Ashley with a mischievious look in her eye, which Ashley immediately caught on to. Nodding she and Cassie quickly jumped into the pool and took off after the boys.

A bit later they had all gotten out of the pool and were now eating lunch. All of them were preoccupied so they didn't see the new guests that came around, "Wow, I hope this party is for me." The silver ranger had a grin on his face.

Karone smiled and quickly went over to him, "You're back." She looked behind Zhane and smiled at her brother, "Hey Andros."

"Hi Karone." Andros then turned to Ashley who also had come up, "Hey Ash. I assumed you would have gone to the lake."

"TJ suggested we have it here."

Nodding Andros looked over at Zhane who's grin had widened, "Have you not gone in the pool at all yet Karone?"

"No. I just haven't wanted to."

Before anything else could be said Zhane picked up Karone and threw her into the deep end of the pool. He pulled off his shirt and took off his pants to reveal his swimming trunks and quickly jumped in after her. As soon as Karone came up she looked around and found Zhane smiling at her, she quickly swam after him and they began trying to get each other.

Ashley looked at Andros, "So how did everything go?"

"Quite well I think. We have a new diplomat who is very good, she'll be able to help us in getting back to where we used to. Even with interacting with other societies."

"Good, I'm glad. I am glad that she can do that." She looked back at Zhane and Karone, "So I'm assuming you also have your swimwear?"

A smile fell upon his lips, "What gave you that idea."

Ashley smiled, "I'm glad you were able to come."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he smiled nodding to the pool, "It is warm enough to enjoy the cool water."

Nodding the two leaned in together and shared a kiss. "Definitely." She agreed before kissing him again.

As they were in the middle of that kiss they felt themselves drenched. Turning around Ashley saw Zhane grinning and shrugging his shoulders, "I have no idea what happened."

"Right." Ashley smiled at him and then looked at Andros, "Shall we?"

He nodded and the two headed into the pool where their other friends were, escaping a hot day within the cool waters.


End file.
